In optical sensor applications, such as for example LIDAR applications, typically an analog input signal is sampled with an ADC and next the obtained trace of the input signal is processed to find phase and peak information. In applications where multiple optical sensors (e.g. pixels or pin diodes) are used it becomes impractical to have a high speed ADC for every optical sensor, due to die area cost and power reasons.
A more practical and cost effective method is to use a sample and hold array to sample the trace output and then multiplex the output to an ADC to process the traces.
In these optical sensor applications there is a need for further integration of the different components. This is especially the case for applications with multiple input signals or applications wherein a plurality of traces needs to be acquired.
It is an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a good sample and hold system.